


Hand Game

by anonymousmood



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, In Public, Mild Hand Kink, Mild Sexual Content, Plot What Plot, Public Display of Affection, Touching, handsies, idk what else to tag this just its in public know this, or brief hand holding then it goes from 0 to 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmood/pseuds/anonymousmood
Summary: Bored during a war meeting, Honerva decides to have some fun.





	Hand Game

In the war room of Emperor Zarkon’s castle, there was a strategy meeting for an upcoming battle. Zarkon had just finished giving his input; now the commanders were discussing how to group each of their fleets. While Zarkon was trying to listen intently, Honerva was quite bored, and was no longer paying attention. No scientific insight was needed, and she was only attending as the empress for show. Honerva gave a small sigh, earning a light nudge of Zarkon’s arm in response. 

“Do not worry, it is almost over,” is what he was trying to tell her.

She knew that, but this meeting had already been going on for hours, and Zarkon had only just returned from an exciting, dangerous adventure with his friends. Honerva had not had any real time with him since he got back. Even if it had given her extra time that led to a new discovery in her research, she had greatly missed him. She missed their talks, his voice, his touch…

Then, an inappropriate thought popped into her head. She could use the time they had now for fun, especially since Zarkon had finished with his role in the meeting.

His left hand was underneath the table while the other was balled in a fist on the table’s surface. Honerva always admired his hands, so much larger than her own, and the average sized Galra. On closer inspection, she could make out the callouses and scars of battle; she had seen first hand what those strong hands could do. Yet, no matter how strong they were, they always treated her gently…except when they did not, and she wanted that right now.

The table was very high, built for a Galran’s height; her torso was almost completely hidden. When Honerva was absolutely sure that no one was looking, her hand snuck away from her side and towards Zarkon. She took hold of Zarkon’s left hand and he held it tenderly in response. She could feel him looking at her without turning her head, but the feeling of his eyes left, and went back to the meeting. Honerva almost pouted, but held back in case anyone noticed. Honerva took her next step, moving her hand and taking Zarkon’s with it back towards her. 

He didn’t question her actions...that is, until she brought his hand to her knee, pushed his hand to grip it, and Honerva could feel him stiffen. She waited a moment, until she was sure that he was looking at her. Her eyes flickered to him, and she had to hold back a smile when she saw Zarkon’s face, his mouth clamped shut and face flush.

Honerva’s eyes darted forward again. Honerva relayed a message about what she wanted him to do by lighting tracing her fingers over his hand, and then moving it slightly up her leg, hoping he would get the hint. She heard him gulp, so it was a success.

She left the choice in his hands. Literally. And he took it. The temptation she laid before him was too great. She avoided looking at him this time, so she imagined Zarkon’s face being as emotionless as possible as to avoid detection. His large, warm hand slowly went up her thigh. He went back and forth in a rubbing motion for a few minutes, feeling as much of her leg as possible.

Honerva found that while she had been keeping her cool, it was getting harder to not respond. Especially as his hand began caressing her inner thigh, and then he squeezed it.

She almost gasped. It felt like an act of revenge for the whole thing, and if it wasn’t such a turn on, she may have playfully slapped his hand.

Soon, his hand was getting closer towards her center. The fabric of her pants were suddenly feeling rather thin, and she shivered when he reached her crotch. After massaging down there for a bit, he gave another squeeze, and Honerva bit her lip in reaction to the friction it created. She didn’t know how much longer she could stay silent if he kept doing that.

“Sire?”

Zarkon’s hand was suddenly gone, and it banged up against the table with a small thud. Zarkon almost jumped at the noise, but managed to stay calm. The commanders didn’t seem to notice anything unusual, or at least didn't say anything. Honerva's blank face must have helped prevent any suspicion.

“Yes?” Zarkon replied. 

“We are done here. Unless you have any more additions?”

“No,” Zarkon said curtly. “You are all dismissed.”

Before leaving, Honerva quickly fixed her tunic, which had gotten wrinkled in the fun, back over her pants. She rose first, then Zarkon, and then the rest of the commanders followed suit. 

She walked out of the room with her husband, and they made an inconspicuous stroll down the lit purple corridor. Halfway down the hallway, Zarkon took her hand, gripping it tighter and rougher than before. Honerva smiled in response, and felt her face grow warm.

They turned the corner into a smaller, cramped corridor that few servants would be going down during this time. Within moments of having privacy, Zarkon had Honerva pinned against the wall and was pressed against her.

“Honerva, strategy meetings are for planning and conquering, not for games.”

Despite his words, his hoarse breath and hungry eyes suggested he felt otherwise about their actions. Her eyes were half lidded and she smirked.

“Well, I consider our little game back there to count as a type of conquering. I thought you did too?”

Zarkon gave something that was a cross between a sigh and a moan; he did not have enough restraint left to banter or act indifferent to her euphemisms. Not another word was uttered. One hand was supporting Honerva’s neck and the other was in-between her legs again as they kissed.


End file.
